Deep In Love
by strong man
Summary: This is a sequel of my first Surf's Up but more like a continuation I might add. Summery: Tank Evans was going through a break up and swore he would never find another muscular man again, he was wrong when he catches J.C. washing his body which triggered his heart to melt. He could be his next boyfriend but J.C. is unwary of Tank's crush but dose he feel the same way about him?
1. So Beautiful

**This _my first story of Surf's Up: Wave Mania_**

 ** _Description:_** _In regards to the WWE, I'm ask you to please don't beat me up cause this is just for fun and I take pride in what I do so don't body slam me in the ground._

 ** _Pairings:_** J.C./Hunter, J.C./Tank **(Slash)**

 _ **Date:**_ August 18 2016

 _ **Rated:**_ M

Tank Evans was crying on a rock after his massive broke up with Drake, he thought that for sure that he was the "one" cause they had a lot in common like they both wanted it all and the other thing is that they have buff bodies though Drake was buffer then him. It would be a miracle for him to get into another relationship again.

He spoke too soon when he heard humming in the distance "What is that sound? He asked jumping off of the rock, wiped his tears and walked towards the direction, he moved the leaves and branches that were blocking his path.

He had gone through more leaves until he barely saw a waterfall up ahead but saw something else so he moved up to get a closer look. He wasn't looking where he was going and tripped on a tree root, falling flat on his face.

From below, his eyes caught a glimpse of feet after he opened them up so he crawled cause whatever it is might get scared and run off. He then stopped when he heard the humming again but a bit louder as he got closed.

Without standing all the way up, he kinda crouched down and eased up to the leaves then quietly pulled them back to see. What he saw was completely out of the ordinary.

It was the hunky, J.C. washing himself "Wow, maybe I spoke too soon. He smiled as his eyes focused hard on his movements. J.C. was letting the water run down him skin like it was nothing while allowing the water to rain down on his chest.

"Oh my god, he's gorgeous" He whispered and studied hard. He wasn't planning on searching for another boyfriend but he differently had the right requirements, he licked his lips as J.C. was rubbing all around his chest and his fins.

Tank was turned on by his body that he never come to realize close up, it was pure hotness & beauty, his two most favorite things in the world. The most he stared at him built body, the more aroused he was getting like having a sex face.

"You need some help with that? A voice asked coming up to his dream boyfriend, he laid down when it was revealed to be Hunter. _Note that Tank didn't find him interesting enough cause he could never match J.C.'s sexy body & face._

"Sure" J.C. tried to reach his back but needed some assistance. "Here, let me get that for you, brother-to brother" Hunter smiled approaching his back an cracked his fins before giving his friend some of his smooth hands.

"He had better not be feeling on my possible boyfriend" He angry whispered as he watched the whole thing. J.C. sizzled as he could feel his friend's rough arms. "Hunter, can you possibility go a little softer? He asked not wanting his pal to break any of his bones.

"I'm just trying to get these knots out" He explained "Have you been sleeping on rocks? He asked sarcastically. "I thought that it would be good for my muscles" J.C. turned his head a little.

Hunter grunted in agreement as he continued to nature him. Tank was enjoying the show so much that he didn't notice that Mr. McMahon was standing right behind him.

"What're you doing? He whispered making Tank almost having a heart attack and turned around "Mr. McMahon, I was just" he looked around but couldn't find anything to improvise with "studying how to get buff like those two".

The buff otter looked at him as he stupidly smiled and rubbed his chin "Come with me" He turned and walked through the leaves in another direction. Tank Evans felt like he was in big trouble with the boss but he had to suffer the consciences.

* * *

Chicken Joe was still in a relationship with his boyfriend, Solo and the tribe and noticing that he wanted to take the next step, the hippie chicken agreed but they have a special tradition and since he's their king, he'll lead it on so then Pen Gu's lined up in front of him.

"I love my life" Chicken Joe said after sighing as he looked over all his lovers, he raised up his wings, ordering the tribe to surround him then they gathered as much love as they can by cuddling, licking and breathing romantically on his neck.

In result, Chicken Joe enjoyed it, being touched on every inch of his body "this is nice an so relaxing" He leaned his head back. His feathers were most getting wet due to the constant licking as well as the many amounts heat from the bodies.

While they were licking, Solo presented him with a chance to lick his stomach and visa versa.

It was their own personal tradition as a couple cause it's a way to seal the deal. "I'm gonna need you to lay down for me" He said already feeling the rush of heart. "(Alright)" He laid down on his stomach and waited patiently for his signal.

Chicken Joe told the rest of the tribe to put on some traditional and that what exactly what they did. Starting off was Sumo chanting followed by Moon and so on, they danced around the fire.

The two unnamed warriors had his traditional headdress on some leaves, carrying it over their heads and after they got to him, the two crouched down (here you go). The chicken took his dress "Ahh, I missed this thing" He said and put it on his body.

The two then joined the rest in the celebration. Chicken Joe turned to Solo and started hula dancing as he was slowly approaching the Pen Guinn who leaned up just to stick out his tongue.

"He's so turned on" he said to himself, better spice it up" He broke out some of his sexy moves.

 _ **Honestly, what's a shower scene without a M rating, kinda ironic. Anyway, I have not yet seen the DVD and I kinda don't want too cause I'm waiting for Sing to come out but I may get both just for sexual thrill.**_

 ** _Call me crazy if you wanna but I'm doing me. Sumo and Moon are names that I created, If I remember correctly then the Pen_** _ **Guinns stayed with Chicken Joe orthe other way around. ut either way, it's cannon to me.**_

 _ **Dose anyone else think that J.C. is a hunk as a penguin cause I do?**_


	2. Why Me

**_This is my second chapter of Surf's Up:_** ** _Wave Mania_**

 ** _Pairings:_** J.C./Hunter, J.C./Tank, Hunter/Tank **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ M

In the waterfall, while J.C. and Hunter were washing each other, they passed the time by discussing Tank's obsession with buff and muscled guys. "Hey, what's your relationship with him? J.C. started.

"Don't know what your talking about, he's just a very good friend" Hunter said washing his friend's pecs. "Come on, it's quite obvious that you have a giant crush on him" He claimed.

"I do not, I just like his high energy and determination. "Oh yeah, I saw plenty of that when he chickened out of that 50 foot wave. "Hmmph" he turned around when he finished up and crossed his arms. "Like you ever believed in him.

"See, that's why you and him are a perfect match for each other" He started rubbing water on Hunter's body now. What's that suppose to mean? He asked. "Think I didn't see you slap his booty.

"What? that was just for good luck" He said knowing it meant different. "Only good luck? He asked. "Yeah, I'm have absolutely no romantic feelings for him at all so stop expecting me to make a move on him cause I won't.

"Okay, you keep telling yourself that, buddy" J.C. said sarcastically, washing his stomach as the water drizzled down the two.

* * *

Tank Evans and Mr. McMahon walked into Evan's private hut which were filled his all his glory "This is my private quarters" Tank said to the boss. Mr. McMahon was stunned "Seems I have underestimated you, you have quite the bachelor pad" He crossed his arms.

"Thanks" He said before turning and walked over to his fancy couch in which the otter took a gander at his butt. Evans slouched on down as normal with his new surf board girlfriend named Shalonda.

The otter shook his head and cleared his throat "So, let's talk about you sneaking peeps at J.C. & Hunter" He walked back and forth with his hands behind his back. "Sure, what's up, Mr. McMahon? He asked using one hand as a pillow.

"Well, I wanted to stimulate on who's your favorite. "Easy, Hunter" He said and scoffed. "Care to explain why" he got closer to his faced "wouldn't you say that your in love with him? The otter guessed.

"What? Tank jumped up, lost his balance and felling down on his back "You're kidding me...he's great and hardcore but I'm not actually in love with him. "I see" he stroked his chin then thought that who else is there "Are you in love with me? Mr. McMahon laid a hand on his stomach. What're you saying? He asked a little scared.

"Come on, just give me some fish breast milk and I'll satisfy your desire" He crawled on top of him on all fours. Tank felt his big paw rub his cheek until the penguin felt his compulsion rise up and blushed then Mr. McMahon used this to his advantage.

* * *

Cody was walking along the beach with Arnold by his side "What're we doing today? The little boy asked. "We're going to see Chicken Joe" He answered until his wife came along.

"Lani, what're you doing here? Cody asked stopping and looked at her. "You said that you were going to see Chicken Joe, I thought that I should tag along" She claimed.

Uh" he put a flipper behind his head, looking shameful. "Oh, I get it, You wanna spend some guy time with him" She crossed her arms while giving him a smile. "Well, it's been a while and we haven't had any time to catch up like we used to" He explained.

She gave his a quick kiss on the cheek "I understand, maybe some other time" She walked away from the two to try to find her girl friend, Paige so they can do some gossiping.

Arnold giggled and Cody thought and knelled down to him "Arnold, can you go and see if you can find me some leaves then asked Lani to help you sew them together. "Sure thing" He ran off to fetch some.

Cody Maverick continued towards the forest where his buddy usually hangs out "Wonder what he's up too?

* * *

The tribe was cheering in their king who was shaking his tail feathers including his low body "This is the life" He said and the whole tribe was throwing leaves all over him like a famous stripper.

Cody had his mouth dropped as he couldn't believe what he was seeing with his own eyes, he must've been dreaming cause the chicken was slowly unzipping his swimsuit

Wow, I've never seen this side of him before" There was a branch in front of him so he had placed his flippers on it and rested his head on top, watching the sweet performance while his face was flushed with all kinds of sexual trills.

Speaking of sexy, he was getting plenty aroused by every move that he did, they way he swung his hips from side to side was tempting enough. Not only that but he was triggered on how much he wanted him, just when Chicken Joe couldn't get any sexier.

How wrong he was too but the only guys he was ever sexually attracted too was Lani's uncle and he'd dead now so having a relationship with his best friend uncanny and flattering at the same time cause he had always been kind of a loner and wanna spend as much time with him as possible.

 ** _Not so much effort but it'll have to do for now, I just wanted to share Kieran Stark's request with you guys, please give him or her credit. I don't know but_** _ **Mr. McMahon as a otter looks super hot (his feet are cute), J.C. and Hunter.**_


	3. Trust In Love

**_This is my third chapter of Surf's Up:_** ** _Wave Mania_**

 ** _Pairings:_** J.C./Hunter, J.C./Tank, Hunter/Tank **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ M

Mr. McMahon was laying on his stomach, waiting on Tank to return with some fish breast milk but got to thinking, if it wasn't him that he's in love with then it must be Hunter. "Hmmm, seems that I'm enjoying this too much" He put a hand on his chin while his feet were waiting to be sucked.

He himself wasn't in love with anyone but there's something very special about Tank Evans, weather was it his buffiness or attitude. That guy has got quite a body on him.

He felt like fantasizing about him but that would be over the top, he could try and set Hunter up on a date with him.

* * *

Tank had a coconut in his hands within it was milk from a fish's utter "Yuck, why dose he like this stuff, guess I never know" He said talking to himself. Suddenly, he head song groaning and grunting, looked to see his future boyfriend doing some leg-presses on a strong branch.

His eyes had hearts beating and rushed back to his private hut to get a better look at his action. He walked in the door "There ya go" He said in a hurry "Thanks" He smiled but Tank was already out the door.

Mr. McMahon sighed as he started to sip his drink. "Ahh, nothing like the sweet taste of fish breast milk from the utters" He stopped and put the drink down then got off of the couch.

"Maybe I should ask J.C. to help me" He said and went out the door. Tank was behind a log, getting ready to see those sexy biceps and pecs "Okay, here I go" He whispered and raised his head a little so he dose not see him.

"I just lost my lunch" He gasped in amazement as he looked at a godlike structure, J.C. was up-side down and lifted his upper body up thus causing him to buckle "Oh baby" He said before enjoying the show by putting his flipper on his chin.

"I'm serious here, if he was my boyfriend, I'd fuck him all day and night" He said to himself. "Gotta keep being awesome" J.C. said staining, pushing himself and sweating then took grunt as he pulled up.

Tank smiled like he had never smiled before. andvrubbed his chin. "Wonder if I can get a closer look" He said sinisterly. "Mind if so help" Tank quickly turned around and saw it was Hunter. "Mr. Hunter, what're you doing? He said quietly.

"I could ask you the same thing, are you spying on my best friend? He crossed his arms. Tank laid against the log causing Hunter to get down on his hands and knees. "Okay, you caught me" He fessed up "but the muscle on that guy is phenomenal" He descried his body and fitness.

He turned back around after that to see more of his sexiness. Hunter was in fact getting jealous of his possible boyfriend asking about J.C. ripped body, he had actually thought that they had a special bond going on, more then friendship to be perfectly clear.

He can always fondle his back for a quick sample so that actually that he did. J.C. was about done with warm up "Onto some sit-ups" He laid down flat on his back, tucked his kneel and placed his flippers behind his head before inhaling then exhaled as he did one sit-up.

"Can somebody come sport me? He asked looking in between his legs. Tank's heart went ablaze once he heard those words, maybe he wanted J.C. to see him "I'll help you" The former baddy jumped the log causing Hunter who was just mid-way lick, fell flat on his face

"Damn it, I was so close" He said. Tank walked over to J.C.'s legs. "Just kneel down and hold my knees" He explained and laid his head down. Tank could almost sneak a peek underneath his cameo shorts but he a much better idea if he waited until he had fallen asleep.

Hunter stayed faced down in the sand for a few more minutes before getting up. He looked up at his supposed boyfriend and sighed. Mr. McMahon was walking to talk to J.C. about helping him set up a date until he bumped right into one of his men.

"Hunter, what're you doing here? He asked putting a hand behind his head. "I was just leaving" He said. The otter crossed his arms "What happened? He demanded. Hunter might as well confess his feelings for Tank.

"Hey" J.C. said in mid and Tank looked at him "why don't you feel on my pecs, see how tight and bold they are" He said. The penguin blushed hard "I could do that" He said before laying both flippers on the pecs.

"Wow, they are so big like rock solid" He said admiring the toughness. J.C. smiled "You ain't seen nothing yet" He moved his pecs up with his inner muscles. Tank was for sure feeling his hormones starting to kick in at the sight of seeing much beauty & strength.

"Wow, your gorgeous" Tank complimented. Mr. McMahon saw this and looked back at Hunter who was heartbroken. "I see and I must ask, why do you have so much passion for him as a boyfriend?

"Simple, he's a lot like me when I was young so we have lot in common" He explained "but I guess none of that really matters to him" He said disappointed. "I'm gonna go fine Paige and Lani" He said and walked away from the boss.

Mr. McMahon looked back at the two, they giggled and having fun. "I'm gonna go talk to him" He said, caring for Hunter's feelings.

* * *

 _ **Good news for Tank but bad for Hunter, I feel sorry for him cause Tank doesn't know that he belongs with him but he'll have to learn that the hard way when he finds out that J.C. doesn't love him.**_


End file.
